The Birth Of A Hero
by Anonymouswriter145
Summary: Izuku always wanted to be a hero, but what if he decided to take the initiative earlier? What if he trained his body and do martial arts way earlier than in canon? How would this affect the story we know?
1. Chapter 1

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 1:Izuku Midoriya: Origin

It was when I was 4 years old that I learnt that all men where not born equal.

"I am sorry to announce that your child will never have a quirk, as you can see he has a double pinkie joint on his toe, there is only a 0,1% chance that a quirk would ever manifest so it is safe to assume that he is quirkless" the doctor said seemingly having a bit of regret in his voice.

"W-what? There has to be an error somewhere!" Inko replied almost screaming, looking straight into the doctors eyes.

"I'm sorry but we did the test three times and the results still are the same, you child is quirkless."

Inko and Izuku were devastated, the ride back home was silent, nobody daired say a word. When they arrived at their house, Izuku went straight to his room and stayed their for half an hour before calling his mother. When she came, she saw the devastation in her son, she knew that being a hero meant the world to him.

"M-Mom, can I-I still be a hero even if I don't have a quirk?" Izuku said while crying and pointing to an All Might picture.

"I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry, I wish things were different!" Inko said while crying, trying to comfort her broken son. She didn't know how to respond to her son but she said what she thought was right.

They both knew, from now on, life would be hard.

At this moment I thought that it would be over, and I could never be a hero. If only I knew how wrong I was back then.

Timeskip:

"Why are you so mean kacchan, can't you see he is hurt! If you continue, I-I will... Never forgive you!" Izuku screamed at his former friend, "Oh if it isn't quirkless Deku, what can you possibly do without a quirk?" Bakugo retorted while having a smirk on his face, he then launched onto the poor boy before beating him up with no mercy while his friends laugh at the back and leaving him on the floor with a bunch of burn marks.

After this encounter with Bakugo and his friends, Izuku's dreams were reborn, he just "saved" a "friend" from a bully! Surely he could now become a hero. He had the drive and the motivation all he needed now was to become stronger. To become stronger he will need to train his body, "it will be hard, but I will make it! I will become a hero! Just like All Might!" He thought. This is how Izuku started his training to become a hero.

After cleaning his injuries to not worry his mother, Izuku got home, he then got on his computer searching for training for people his age. He then ultimately found one and then started working out.

At first, his mother was worried but she then saw the positive impact it had on his body and mind, she decided to let him continue.

Throughout the years Izuku intensified his training to make himself even stronger.

When he was 8 years old he, was far more muscular than most people in his class with only Bakugo being stronger than him strength-wise. In the same year, Izuku then decides to start martial arts entering a dojo not far from his home trying to learn all sorts of Japanese martial arts.

When he was 9, he finally found a way to put his quirk analysis books to use, he used moves from heroes who did not have quirks suited for combat like Eraserhead. It was then that he was sure that he wanted to get into U.A.

Timeskip:

"Okay kids, since you are now third years you will need to start thinking about your future, so I will hand you a bunch of papers to help you choose where you want to go after the end of the year. But lets be real all of you want to apply to a hero course don't you!" the teacher said before tossing all the papers in the air.

"Hey teach, don't lump me with these bunch of losers, I have the best quirk here and when I get to U.A, I will become the best and richest hero of all time! Even above All Might!" Bakugo said while having a smirk plastered on his face. "Ah yes Bakugo, you want to go to U.A." the teacher retorted. "Are you really going to apply? To enter U.A, you will have to be in the top 40 out of thousands of appliances!"One student said "Yeah, but Bakugo really has a chance to enter it! With his amazing quirk, and his intelligence, there is no way he is not getting in!"another student retorted.

"Oh Midoriya didn't you too want to go to U.A" the teacher said leaving the class silent for a second before erupting in wild laughter. "Deku? No way he is getting in! Even if you trained your body and do martial arts, there is no way you are getting in without a quirk!" A student yelled.

But one thing scared Izuku above anything else, he could see Bakugo staring at him with rage in his eyes. "To avoid him run out of class before anyone like I did for so many years." Izuku thought hoping that it would work. It's been years since Izuku and Bakugo last fought or even talked so he did not want this truce to end today! He even stop calling him kacchan!

After the end of school Midoriya goes out first to get away from Bakugo ultimately succeeding. While running away Izuku thought about the events that had happened today. "Deku? No way he is getting in! Even if you trained your body and do martial arts, there is no way you are getting in without a quirk." Tears started to pour out of his eyes, sadness embrassing him.

He then put his thoughts together and strenghtend up, he then wipped the tears off of his eyes and continued walking until he started to approach a familiar bridge...

Without Izuku realising, the sludge villain got out from the bridge he was hiding in. "What a nice cloak for me to hide in, I hope you have a nice quirk for me! " the villain yelled but not loud enough for other people to hear. He then started to suffocate Izuku by strangling him with "I-I c-can't breathe! Please someone, anyone help me! " the poor boy thought.

**"I am here!**" this voice it's from All Might! **"Texas Smash!"** he heard him say before Izuku vanished on the ground unconscious.

End of Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Birth Of A Hero, this is my first story so I am open to constructive criticism. You may also tell me what I am good at and what I do badly. As for parings I am leaning towards Izuku/Uraraka and NO HAREMS**. **Edit: This chapter sucks imo but I feel that it is necessary, please dont let this chapter judge your opinion on the story**


	2. Chapter 2

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 2: You too can be a hero

_Text in italic, Izuku's thought's_

**Text in bold, All Might's buff form or very loud noise **

"**Hey, hey, kid wake up!"** All Might said having a smile on his face tapping lightly on the head of the boy to wake him up.

"Huh? All Might! Sir! Thank you so much for saving me! You are my hero!" Izuku then proceeded to bow to his hero in respect, admiration and thankfulness for saving him.

**"HAHAHA! No problem young man! I'm just glad you are alright! "** All Might replied still having the same smile on his face.

"Sir! Could you please sign this notebook?" Izuku replied trying his best to stay presentable and not go into fanboy mode like his Sensei thought him.

**"Of course young man! You seem to be someone who wants to be a hero, so tell me, do you want to be a hero?" **All Might asked.

"Yes I do, sir!" Izuku responded.

"**That's great! I hope to learn more about you in the future! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going! Good luck young man and stay strong!" **

"Yes s-sir!" He replied before realising All Might was already gone. _Wow he is already gone? He is so fast! I have to write this in my notebook! And after that i'll have to go home to get ready! Sensei hates when I am late! _Izuku thought before starting to walk in the direction to his house.

Izuku then thought about his encounter with All Might and how it was amazing and then he started to write things in his notebook until he realised...

_Wait am I really going the right way? Did I get lost? Maybe if I turn r-_

**BOOM!**

_What was that? Should I go see? Wait it's 15:30! I have plenty of time! I have to go see what is going on! _After realising that he had a lot of time left, Izuku ran towards the area where the explosion came from.

"Oh my! Someone's trapped! This monster is holding someone hostage!" One man said. "What are the heroes doing?" another one said. "Don't look at me I already got my hands full" One hero said. "Wait isn't that the same villain All Might fought earlier?!" A woman said. "What?! No way All Might lost! A man said.

_Wait! That's the same villain All Might saved me from! How could he-! It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me All Might wouldn't have forgotten about that villain! It's all my fault! Calm down Izuku do as Sensei told, stay c-! Is that Bakugo?! _

And then, it happened...

"Wait was is happening why is a kid running towards that villain!" a man screamed. "Kid what are you doing! Come back! Come back! You are going to get yourself killed!" One of the heroes screamed horror represented all over his face.

_Why am I running?! Why? Why can't I stop myself?! If I can't stop, I'll have to find so- Wait! I have an idea! _Izuku thought

Izuku ran towards the sludge villain which tried to attack izuku with one of his tentacles which he dodged easily then Izuku threw his backpack in the face of the villain, blinding him for a few seconds then he reached his hand out towards Bakugo.

"Bakugo! Take my hand! Quick!" Izuku yelled. "What are you doing here, you damn nerd!" Bakugo retorted "We don't have time! take my hand! Izuku screamed.

Bakugo grumbled before he took Izuku's Hand then Izuku tossed him as far from the villain that he could, in a place far from the villain's reach. The sludge villain now having regained his consciousness was arming for a final attack on Izuku. _This is the end_, _goodbye cruel w-! _Out of nowhere, All Might blocked the attack saving the boy.

**"I should be ashamed! I am sorry young man for arriving this late! A pro hero risks it's life everyday! Detroit Smash!" **All Might yelled sending the villain flying and leaving him unconscious. The weather then changed and it was raining.

"Wow! He changed the weather in a single punch! He truly is amazing" One man said. "Indeed" a woman responds. All Might then levatatee his arm in the air as a sign of victory. "All Might, All Might!" The crowed chanted in inusion.

_While Bakugo and I were both praised for our actions, I still took scolding from the heroes for my action_s. _They probably are right... why did I run?_

Izuku started to walk towards his house once more, only this time he was stopped by a familiar figure.

"Deku! I didn't need any of your help, you got that? I don't owe you anything!" Bakugo said before walking away. _What the hell was that for?_

He then started walking again, he checked the time. _It's 16:00, well I should get going..._

**"I am here!" **"Huh? Oh! All Might! What are you doing here, Sir? Izuku asked. "**Young man, I wanted to thank you, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have saved that boys life." **"But s-" **"I am not done, when you told me you wanted to be a hero and then I saw you running to save that boy without using a quirk, it inspired me to act too! Young man you too can be a hero! **Izuku did the best he could not to cry but he eventually did. _Damn it's the second time I cry today, it must be the first time in years that happend to me._

My meeting with All Might that day was a true miracle, but what I was not expecting was what he was about to say next

**Young man would you want to be my successor?**

End of chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of The Birth Of A Hero. I know this is an even shorter one and i'll try to do longer chapters from now on. Final thing before I respond to reviews, Sensei is Izuku's teacher in the dojo. Edit: Modified the chapter multiple times since it did not feel right to me..**

**Adislt: thank you for reading this and you are right this is an aspect that I haven't considered but I will try to dive into it in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 3: Successor

_Text in italic, Izuku's thought's_

**Text in bold, All Might's buff form or very loud noise **

**"Young man, would you want to be my successor?"**

At this moment, The entire world around Izuku stopped moving,

_This has to be a dream, right? Right? Calm down Izuku, calm down, what just happened is probably true, do as Sensei showed you._

**"Young man? Young man? Are you okay? You seem to be overthinking this" **All might said his face full of worry.

Izuku was confused, he really was, he didn't quite understand what he meant by "successor". "Sorry... But s-sir I don't quite understand, what do you mean by successor?" Izuku asked.

**"I feel that you, young man, have the qualities to become my successor, what I mean by that is that you can become the new symbol of peace! And what I am about to tell you, if you accept my offer, are some of the most well hidden and important secrets from this time." **All Might said.

_The next symbol of peace? No way! I could never be that! But..._

"Sir, I-I would do anything to become a hero! I was always told that I could never be a hero since I am quirkless so I really want to prove them wrong! So if that's what I need to do to become someone just like you, someone who just saves people with a smile, I'll do it! Izuku retorted, his voice full of emotions.

"_This kid is getting even better, the more I talk to him, the more I feel he is the one! But, I did not know he is quirkless..." _All Might thought.

"**Young man, are you quirkless?" **He asked "Yes, is that a problem?" Izuku retorted "**Not at all, I was just asking..."**

**"Oh and, what is your name, young man?"** "Izuku Midoriya, Sir!" **"Ah very well, young Midoriya!" **_He can't be serious..._

"Sir why is there smoke coming out of your body? Oh my! You are vomiting blood! I should call an ambulance!"

**"Don't! All I ask you is not to panic, okay? This is the first secret that I am going to tell you about." **

All might then turned into a deflated mode of himself, he was skinny and smaller.

"All Might! What happend!"

"You see, a few years back, I had a fight with a villain, and he seriously injured me, he destroyed half of my digestive system is destroyed, my respiratory system also took a pretty big hit, it couldn't be fixed, so now I can only do 3 hours of hero work every day..."

Izuku was shocked, after hearing all of this, he couldn't help but wonder who did this to him, but even after hearing this, his respect only grew towards his hero.

_He can only do hero work for three hours a day and nobody realised it! He truly is worthy of being called the world's greatest hero..._

"No way, only 3 hours, wait, was it the fight against toxic chainsaw?" Izuku asked .

" No it wasn't him, that punk may have landed a few hits on me but he didn't do any damage. It was soemeone else, but he is dead... I think..." The deflated version of All Might said.

Then Izuku didn't hear the last part since he saw a notification on his phone...

_From Mom_

_Izuku, I've watched the news, are you okay? Please come back to the house now, okay? I've also cancelled your training today due to what happend._

_Love you, Mom_

_Oh no... I should get going or else mom is going to worry even more..._

_"_Oh, All Might, I'll have to go, my mom wants me to get back home. When do you want to see each other again?" He asked

"How about tomorrow, 8 am, at Dagobah beach?" All Might asked "Yes, sir!" Izuku responded "Oh and final thing, call me Toshinori from now on, Goodbye, young Midoriya." Toshinori said "Yes, Toshinori, Goodbye and have a good night..." Izuku said before leaving.

_"This kid really has potential, if he were to inherit one for all, he already can get it now, he has the strength required... But he still hasn't fully proven himself to me, and I still need to learn more about him... I'll wait a bit until I tell him everything... _Toshinori thought.

After going back home that night, Toshinori called Gran Torino who for the most part agreed to his choice and agreed to train him in the future...

On his way back Izuku was in shock, today was the most eventful day in the entirety of his life, it was the best and in the same time the worst day in his life, which is pretty weird when you think about it. He then took his phone to text his mom.

_To mom,_

_I'm really sorry for worrying you... I am on my way back home, I'll probably be there in ten minutes._

_Love you, Izuku_

The next ten Minutes until he came back home was Izuku brainstorming his thoughts, trying to process all that had happened today, from being humiliated by his classmates to being acknowledged by his hero to potentially be his successor.

When Izuku opened the door to his appartement, he saw his mother rushing to him giving him a tight hug.

"Izuku! Baby! I was so scared! When I saw the news, I was terrified! You and Bakugo were lucky to be saved by All Might!" Inko said almost crying.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I did what I thought was right..." Izuku responded.

"It must have been terrifying... To help you with these events, I'll make you katsudon for dinner, you'll tell me everything there" Inko retorted before going to the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom, Izuku said before going to take a shower.

Before entering the shower, Izuku received another message.

_From Sensei,_

_Izuku, I am glad you are all right. Training will be cancelled tonight as your mother told you to help you recover to these events. Training, however will restart tomorrow. See you there and don't be late or else..._

_Sensei_

_Wow Sensei sent me a message! I can't wait to go back to training! _He thought_._

Izuku then proceeded to enter the shower, and after that went to eat with his mom. While eating, Izuku told her mother how he was attacked twice by the same villain and how he was saved twice by All Might, but he did not tell her about the events that had happened after the incident.

The only thing Izuku did not know, was that his heroic act was recorded and was trending all over Japan and being discussed by dozens of journalists...

That same night, Izuku could not sleep because of all the events that had happened. He stayed up almost half of the night before finally falling asleep.

The next morning, Izuku woke up at 6:00 am, got dressed, ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth, then he went on his morning jog. It lasted until 7:20 where he got back home took another shower, then he went straight to Dagobah beach running. When he arrived, it was 7:50 and Toshinori was already there!

"Toshinori!"

"Young Midoriya! You are here early!"

"And so are you!" Izuku responded "And, what we going to do?" He asked

"What are you going to do? Clean the entire area of this beach!"

End of Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading the third chapter of The Birth Of A Hero. I am writing these way to fast XD. This also is a slightly longer chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for over 500 views in two days! I've also made some minor changes too both previous chapters so if you have time, you can go and check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 4: First steps

_Text in italic, Izuku's thought's_

**Text in bold, All Might's buff form or very loud noise**

"What are you going to do? Clean the entire area of this beach!"

"Huh? Just this area or the entire beach?" Izuku asked pointing to the designated areas.

"You will spend the next month or two, depending how you do, clearing this area and no, not the entire beach. You will start by clearing this part of the beach and also, I will give you a very strict training plan that will last for 2 months. It is indicated when you will train, study, and meet with me. I've taken in account all the tests you will have in the next two months and the martial arts training"

"Wait how do y-"

"I have my sources..."

_Is he stalking me?_

"Anyways... you may start **NOW!** All might said turning into his buff form.

Izuku then immediately started to clear the trash from the beach.

After a rough day of training with All Might:

"Good job for the first day, young Midoriya! You will stick to your planning and don't show up late tomorrow! Good night." Toshinori said

"Yes sir! You too." Izuku answered then started to walked towards his home.

When he arrived, he opened the door and greeted his mother then he took a shower and prepared his things to go to the martial arts class.

"Mom! I'm going!" Izuku said before leaving his appartement.

"Goodbye sweetie, have fun!" Inko answered from the kitchen.

The dojo Izuku trained in was barely ten minutes from his home. He couldn't wait to see Sensei and his friends again.

"Hey! Midoriya!" A familiar voice called.

"Oh hey, Kendo! How are you?" He responded happy to see her again.

"I'm fine, thank you, I saw you everywhere on the news yesterday!" She said visibly excited to see him again.

"You did? What did I do?" Izuku asked not knowing that he trended literally everywhere for one day.

"When you ran in to save that boy of course! It was truly amazing! But I was worried really for you, that thing would have killed you if it wasn't for All Might!" Kendo answered, her voice went from full of excitement to pretty sad.

_Oh yeah should have figured it was that... Izuku thought._

Then Izuku recognised a familiar blond haired boy, the only other one who trained with him and Kendo.

"Hey, Ojiro! Kendo called from across the road where the blond boy stood in, this time with a cheery voice.

_Wow, she sure does change her altitude fast!_

"Hello to both of you!" The blond boy said visually happy to see the two. "But we have to hurry up or Sensei will scold us again."

The group of three started to run, when they arrived at the door , Sensei was already waiting for them.

They all bowed to him, as a sign of respect.

"Good evening Sensei!" The three shouted in unison

"Hello to the three of you, Izuku, I am glad you are alright, but don't do something like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Sensei said before leading the three towards the training ground.

Sensei was average height for a man. He was in his mid fourties, had some dark-hair and was one of the best martial artist professor in the entirety of Mustafu. He only choose students, he thought was worthy of him and his teachings. His real name was Mizuki Akito, but he always wanted them to call him Sensei. It is also rumoured that he went to U.A...

_Flashback: 5 years ago_

_An 8 year old Izuku runs out of his room straight to his mother, eager to ask a her a question._

_"Mom! Can I please do martial arts?" Izuku asked, it was visible that he was very excited, and he was eager to hear his mother's response._

_"Why do you ask that all of a sudden, Izuku?" Inko asked who was in the couch reading a magazine._

_"I've been thinking and if I want to get stronger to become a hero, martial arts is a definitive plus and I can also meet lots of nice people ."_

_Inko being the kind mother that she accepted Izuku's offer and started to look for martial arts classes, but since she wanted the best for her son, she contacted one of the best martial arts teacher in the entire of Mustafu. After doing that, she booked a rendezvous with him since he wanted to evaluate his potential student. _

_"Good evening to both of you. Mrs Midoriya and Izuku Midoriya_, _like I said by e-mail, I only take students that I think are worthy, so you must be Izuku right?"_

_"Y-yes?" Izuku visibly shy._

_"Tell me, why do you want to do martial arts?" He asked eager to hear the boy's response._

_"It's... It's because I'm quirkless... and I always wanted to be a hero, so I trained my body hard but... It's still not enough I still felt weak and then I saw a video from a famous pro from America who had a pretty useless quirk and became a hero all thanks to martial arts! He made his dream come true! I want to be a hero! I will do anything to become one!" Izuku answered._

_"This kid..." Sensei thought_.

"_And another question, why do you want to become a hero?"_

_"It's because... I want to save people! I want to smile and show people that everything will be okay! Just like All Might! I want to tell the world that I AM HERE! Izuku screamed at the end, visually full of emotions, he was panting heavily._

_"Very well, Mrs Midoriya, your son, from now, will be my student, next Monday, you will meet me here, I will provide you everything you need." Sensei said, he then proceeded to give Inko a sheet of paper and then left._

_"Izuku you did it!" Inko said visibly proud of her son she then embraced into a tight hug before they both left._

_Meanwhile, Sensei was in his appartement thinking about his new student..._

_"This kid, he reminds me too much of him, that's why I have to take him under my wing, he has the needed determination and will likely be a great student. I need to train him correctly and then he maybe has a chance to achieve his dreams... I'll need to learn more about him to be sure, but I feel he deserves it over almost the entirety of the world..." He thought before going to sleep._

_The next Monday._

_Izuku packed his things and went to the address given to him._

_When he arrived, he was greeted by Sensei and two other kids who seemed to be the same age as him._

_"Ah Izuku, come here. I would like to introduce you too my two other students and your new classmates. Izuku, this is Kendo and Ojiro."_

_End of flashback_

"Well done Kendo, okay now Izuku, you will now fight against Ojiro, who will be allowed to use his tail. The rules are simple, you both have a headband on your head and your goal is to take the headband of your opponent, you can fight as you want, but if things get out of hand, I'll intervene, go it?"

"Yes sir" the two boys said in unison entering the combat area. Staring at each other, waiting for the match to start.

"Get ready! Fight!"

The two boys launched at each other, Ojiro seemingly having an advantage due to his superior height and his tail. Izuku was the first to attack, trying to launch a quick kick on Ojiro's face which missed, then the blond boy proceeded to take Izuku's leg, blocking him from movement and attacked Izuku's face with it, blinding the boy, Ojiro then tried to take Izuku headband but then was stopped by a powerful punch in the stomach, making him retreat to recover. But out of nowhere, Izuku attacked at the exact same place but with a kick this time, then punched Ojiro as fast as he could on the rib, leaving the blond boy gasping for air.

Ojiro then tried to hit Izuku with his tail but missed, then he was hit really hard in the face almost knocking him unconscious.

"Hey! Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Izuku then reached out his hand towards Ojiro to help him up. But the blond boy took this as an opportunity to hit the boy in the stomach then took his headband.

"Well done you two!" Kendo shouted in her usual cheery voice.

"You did well, both of you. Ojiro, you were completely overpowered because you were to eager to stop the pain and recover while you, Izuku well done, but please don't put your selflessness in a fight like this. Now pack your stuff, class dismissed. See you on Wednesday" Sensei said before walking away.

"Well done Midoriya! You completely overpowered me there! Ojiro said talking to his two friends.

"You did well too! You beat me!" Izuku answered finishing packing his stuff.

"Yes but I was lucky..." Ojiro retorted

"Well looks like I will have to get going! See you on Wednesday!" Izuku said before leaving

"See you Midoriya!" Kendo and Ojiro retorted in unison.

When Izuku got home, he looked through the entirety of the planning All Might gave him, and boy was it detailed. He then proceeded to give his mom the list of the meals she had to prepare him and gave the excuse that it was to prepare for U.A, he then started his training program.

End of Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Birth Of A Hero, this is my longest chapter so far (which still is really short) In this chapter, I really wanted to dive into Izuku's martial arts training, I wanted to include Ojiro and Kendo to further dive into their character and they were the only two U.A students (from what I know) that do martial Arts.**

**As for that fight, I really wanted to include as a test since I will be writing fighting sequences later on.**

**As for the next chapter I will probably release it tomorrow.**

**Now let's read some with reviews:**

**Bajy **: **I was in the middle of writing this Chapter when I saw this. And to tell the truth I don't really know anymore. I will address this in a few chapters since I have a few planned before **


	5. Chapter 5

The Birth Of A Hero.

Chapter 5: One for All

_Text in italic, Izuku's thought's_

**Text in bold, All Might's buff form or very loud noise**

After finishing his first workout given to him by All Might, Izuku decided to watch the videos of him that were on the internet.

_Holy crap! 500000 views! _

"Here we see a kid who rushed in to save someone in need. Was it a stupid idea? Or was it worthy of being called heroic? This is what we're going to talk about in today..." After watching it for a few minutes, Izuku couldn't take it. He was being praised by the hero community! But still warned, of course, for his actions.

The next day was the school day and weirdly enough when Izuku arrived, when someone saw him, he would whisper to the person right next to him. But the weirdest was Bakugo, he was still outraged but didn't say nor do anything to him. Maybe this is his payback?

Timeskip: 4 weeks

"Well, young Midoriya, I must say that you made huge progress and if you continue like this, you will be done in a few days. You also followed the program perfectly, even overworking it." Toshinori said, visibly proud.

"Thank you, Toshinori but I couldn't have done it without you!" Izuku responded.

"Good, now you may continue".

After a few minutes, something unexpected happened.

_Weird, the structure of this huge pile of trash is uncommon. Wait is it falling?! Oh no All Might!_

The huge pile of trash started falling onto Toshinori and he did not have the time to change into his buff form.

_This is how I die, this is how the symbol of peace dies, p-! _All Might thought before being pushed far off by Izuku. He was then safe but as for Izuku...

Toshinori quickly changed into his buff form and searched through the trash before finding an injured but not dead Izuku...

Izuku was then quickly bought to U.A by All Might wanting his student to be recovered as quickly as possible.

"**Hello Recovery Girl! I need your help! This boy here needs urgent medical attention! **All might said panicking hoping that his student is okay.

"Very well, Toshinori but you better tell me everything after." Recovery Girl answered before getting to work.

After a few hours:

"W-where am I? All Might?" Izuku said confused.

"Ah young Midoriya, I want you to meet a friend, Recovery Girl, the one who healed you from your injuries. As for where you are now, you are at the clinic of U.A."

"Hello Recovery Girl, Nice to meet you and thank you for healing me!" Izuku then proceeded to bow to the nurse.

"Nice to meet you too, now if you will excuse me, I have some more work to do." Recovery Girl answered before leaving.

"Young Midoriya, I wanted to deeply thank you for saving me. Your actions may have been reckless but they saved my life." All Might, the number one hero, the symbol of peace, was saved by someone, and that someone, was a quirkless 14 year old. He then bowed to his student.

Timeskip: 4 days

"Well done, young Midoriya! You exceeded my expectations!" Toshinori said admiring the cleaned area of the beach.

"Thank you Sir, but what am I going to do now?" Izuku asked

"I am going to talk to you about my quirk. My quirk is debated all over the internet, some say it is strength-enhancement others say it is some sort of alien quirk. But some are right but not entirely! The name of my quirk is One for All." All Might exclaimed.

"One for All?" Izuku repeated his eyes full of admiration.

"I was not born with this quirk, it was passed onto me! One for All is a sacred torch that has been past from user to user! Every time someone receives this power, it will become stronger! This is a quirk that stockpiles power! I'm am at this moment the 8th user of this quirk and if you accept, young Midoriya, you will become the 9th user! If you learn this power correctly, you can, no you will become stronger than me! So my question is now, do you accept?" All Might then put his hand out for Izuku.

"But sir, why me? Why me out of everyone?" Izuku asked.

"At first when I saw you, I had my doubts but when I saw you rush in to save that boy even if you were quirkless, I started to think that you might be the one. The more I learnt about you, the more I wanted to give you this power. Your selflessness is maybe equal to mine, maybe even stronger! The deciding moment for me was when you put everything on the line just to save me, I've talked about this to a few people and they approve my choice! This power, can be yours, do you accept?" All Might said still holding his hand out.

"I-I accept this power!" Izuku exclaimed, almost crying. He then took All Might's arm.

"Excellent, now eat this!" All Might said before handing a strand of hair in front of Izuku's mouth.

"What!" Izuku exclaimed surprised.

"One for All can only be transferred through DNA and if the user is okay with it now, eat this!"

"Now, your body will take a few hours to digest the hair, do not use this quirk until you see me again! That means until tomorrow, got it?" All Might said very seriously.

"Got it." Izuku then proceeded to leave.

_This is too much! I-I now have All Might's power! I-I can be a hero! The hero I always wanted to be..._

When Izuku got home, he took his shower, did his workout, ate and then went to sleep.

The next morning, Izuku woke up, took a shower then ate his breakfast and ran towards Dagobah, excited to use his new quirk. When he arrived, All Might was already there, but with two other people.

"Ah! Hello young Midoriya, as you can see, I came here with Recovery Girl in case something went wrong and I came here with my old mentor, Gran Torino, they both know about One for All and also, this is a secret, so you may not tell anyone except if you have my authorisation. Is that clear?

"Yes Sir! And nice to meet you Gran Torino." Izuku exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too kid." Gran Torino responded.

"Now use One for All! All Might exclaimed impatiently.

"How do you do it, how do you activate One for All?" Izuku asked.

"Me? I clench my buttcheecks and I yell from the depths of my heart, Smash!"

Izuku then activated one for all in his right arm, and then punched the air, "Smash!" He screamed, huge blasts of wind erupted everywhere around and huge waves started to appear, but something was not right.

_Ahhhh! My arm hurts so much, is this how All Might feels whenever he uses this quirk? _Izuku thought being in huge amounts of pain.

"Oh dear, it seems your arm is broken, let me heal this." Recovery Girl retorted before kissing Izuku's arm.

"Toshinori, did this happen to you?" Gran Torino asked.

"No, I was able to control the power almost instantly" All Might responded.

"Kid, how did you activate the quirk? Gran Torino asked.

"I put all the power I could into my hand." Izuku said while watching his right arm.

"Can you try to use it all around your body? At a low rate of course, I would say 5%." Gran Torino responded.

"I can try..." Izuku answered before setting his power to 5%, he then proceeded to power the entirety of his body... green electricity came out from almost every part of his body.

"Can you use it?" All Might then asked.

Izuku punched some trash doing some damage, but not that much...

"I did it!" Izuku exclained before jumping with his quirk still activated.

"Yes you did, keep using it at 5% for now, Recovery Girl you may leave us."

"Of course, I have a lot of work to do." Recovery Girl then proceeded to leave.

A few hours later:

"Well done, Young Midoriya, this is a great start! We will meet each other tomorrow, have a great night." All Might exclaimed.

"Thank you sir, good night Toshinori and Gran Torino" Izuku exclaimed before leaving.

"This kid sure has potential... you made the right choice, Toshinori. Nana would be proud. He is selfless, strong and most importantly intelligent. He is too much like you... he will make a great hero." Gran Torino said.

"I sure hope that, I really do..."

When Izuku got home:

"Mom, I have a quirk..." Izuku then activated One for All and bounced around the house.

"Oh my baby..." Inko then hugged Izuku tightly. They both cried, overjoyed from the news.

The next day, Inko and Izuku went to a doctor and it was official, he had a quirk. They marked that it was a strength-enhancement quirk.

Izuku couldn't wait to show the world what he was capable of.

End of Chapter 5.

**Thank you for reading the 5th Chapter of The Birth Of A Hero. It may seem that Izuku learnt full cowling a big fast but I feel with Gran Torino around it would have happened. This chapter should be around the 1.6k words and I hope to write longer chapters in the future. **

**As for the next chapter, I hope to maybe put it out tomorrow, if not tomorrow, definitely Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 6: Improving

_Text in italic, Izuku's thought's_

**Text in bold, All Might's buff form or very loud noise**

Timeskip: 3 months

_How should I call this move? Oh I know Full cowling!"_ Izuku thought before writing this down in his notebook. He then proceeded to look at the time.

_Oh! I will have to hurry! I'm going to be late for training! _He thought before packing his stuff and running towards Dagobah beach.

When Izuku arrived All Might already there. He proceeded to run to his teacher.

"Ah hello, young Midoriya!" All Might said visibly happy to see his successor.

"Hello to you, Toshinori! Am I going to continue cleaning the beach today?" Izuku asked.

Izuku didn't want to clean the beach, at all but what he heard next delighted him.

"No, today, you are going to try and use a higher amount of your quirk. Then you will spare with me!" All Might said turning into his buff form.

"Yes sir!" Izuku answered determinedly but in reality was scared. _Will I break my body again?_ He thought worrying about himself.

Izuku then proceeded to activate 8% of his quirk.

"It works! I can move! And it doesn't hurt!" Izuku said a smile appearing on his face. Delighted to have improved with his newfound power.

"**Good now your goal, is to take a strand of my hair.**" All Night exclaimed pointing his finger towards his hair.

"Ok?" Izuku answered visibly uncomfortable.

_What is the deal with his hair?!_

"**3,2,1, Start**!"

Izuku activated 5% of his quirk he then jumped straight towards All Might reaching his hand out towards his hair. All Might dodged and punched Izuku in the stomach so hard that Izuku fell into the water.

Even if he was wet, he had no time waste, Izuku jumped again towards All Might but in the middle of his leap, Izuku charged 8% and finished behind the number 1 hero and punched him in the back.

All Might surprised, turned around to retort but he was not there. The moment he lifted his head to look elsewhere, he was punched hard in the face.

"Detroit Smash!" Was all All Might heard before being punched again, pushing the number one hero into a pile of trash.

Having no time to to waste Izuku leaped again towards All Might but was then punched way harder than before in the jaw, pushing Izuku a few meters back.

_Damn it! He augmented his percentage of power. _The boy thought but without him realising All Might punched him again really hard. Izuku had no time to think, he got punched everywhere in his body, he was in extreme pain, but then, and idea hit him.

Izuku charged this time 5% and since he was now slower, All Might misses his punch, the boy then charged 8% and then rushed towards his hair, being only a few centimetres from the hair, when All Might then charged 45% of his power to send Izuku flying far from him, the poor boy fell dozens of meters away, almost unconscious, All Might then leaped to help Izuku.

"Well done, young Midoriya! You exceeded my expectation and put way better of a fight than I expected! But I am disappointed that you did not use your martial arts moves on me! You could have done so much better with it!"

"I-I still haven't implemented it yet in training, Sensei knows but he said I need to learn how to control it before using it."

_Flashback:_

_"Hum Guys! Sensei, Kendo, Ojiro. I have something important to announce." Izuku took a deep breath and then announced the news . "-I have a quirk."_

_Izuku then activated One for All and bounced around the dojo..._

_"Amazing" was all Kendo and Ojiro could say._

_"Well, congratulations, Midoriya! But at the moment, we have training. You can tell us everything when the lesson is over and you will need to learn more about your quirk before we implement it into training." Sensei said before leading the three towards the dojo._

_"Yes, Sensei!"_

_End of flashback._

"Now, young Midoriya, you will clear another part of the beach but this time with your quirk. From now on, we are going to split your training in two. I will handle you cleaning the beach and Gran Torino will handle the combat training."

"Very well, Toshinori"

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, Gran Torino will take you on an internship in two days."

Izuku did not know this was possible, hero internships normally went on in hero schools and not in middle school."What! I'm not even in U.A yet!" Izuku said almost screaming.

"Yes, but this is necessary if you are going to be my successor, your school already knows.

Now you may start clearing the beach."

Izuku charged up 5% of his power and then got to work.

After a long day of work, Izuku said goodbye to All Might and headed straight towards his house.

When Izuku got back home, he went to see his mother to tell her the news.

"Mom? In two days I-" He started, he was then interrupted by his mother.

"I already know... Izuku! I did not know you worked under a hero! I don't seem to know him but you should have told me..."

"I'm sorry, mom but I did not know what to do." He said looking at the ground disappointed in himself.

"I understand but please don't do it again." Inko said disappointment that her son didn't tell her, she then walked away and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After that, Izuku took a shower and then went inside his room and started writing stuff in his notebook. While writing about some hero, he got an idea. He packed his stuff and told his mother that he was going out.

He ran towards the dojo and when he arrived, he entered and started looking for Sensei.

"What are you doing here, Midoriya?" His teacher asked calmly.

He was dressed in his normal city clothes but it seems that he was training.

"I-I wanted to ask you if you could help me incorporate some martial arts moves with the fighting style of my quirk." Izuku asked hoping that his teacher would accept.

"From what I know, your quirk is a strenght-enhancement quirk. It also seems that you are far from achieving it's full control but right now, you already have some grasp on it. Since you insist so much, I will train you right now. Now get changed! And don't tell the others about it!" Sensei said before walking towards the training area.

"Yes, Sir!" Izuku responded before walking towards the changing room. While coming here, Izuku already had a few ideas of how it could compliment his quirk. All he had to do was show Sensei what he wanted to do and practice.

When Izuku finally finished changing himself, he went to the training room. Sensei was already in his training clothes and waited for him.

"Now, let's get started." Sensei said before giving Izuku instructions.

After 2 hours of rough training:

"Well done Midoriya! You have made huge progress in this lesson! I will be giving you, if you accept, these extra lessons. Same place same time for two weeks. Are you okay with that?" Sensei asked visibly satisfied with the outcome of this session.

"Yes sir!" Izuku exclaimed.

"And final thing: don't get yourself killed in that internship!" He then departed without saying another word.

Izuku then went back home, he then stared to pack his stuff to go to his internship with Gran Torino in Hosu.

Meanwhile in Sensei's appartement:

"This is getting more and more weird... Midoriya has the same drive, same passion, similar powers... I am starting to believe that he is his son..." Sensei remarked to himself.

"What are you hiding from me... _Toshinori..."_

End of Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading the 6th Chapter of The Birth Of A Hero. I really am sorry for not releasing the chapter yesterday nor Sunday... I got really busy and I really needed to get some things done. As for the next chapter I don't know. I hope releasing the next chapter tomorrow if not before Saturday. I also may rewrite some chapters not to change the story but to improve things such as spelling and maybe description.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 7: First day of the Internship!

_Text in italic, Izuku's thought's_

**Text in bold, All Might's buff form or very loud noise**

The next day, nothing really happened. It was Izuku's first day with no training and he did nothing. All he did was write notes about heroes and studied a bit. When the night came, Izuku finalised his preparations for his internship and his suitcase.

The next morning, Izuku said goodbye to his mom and went to the indicated place.

"Hey, Gran Torino!" Izuku said smiling as he approaches his mentor.

"Hello kid." He responded blankly.

When All Might announced Izuku he was going to go on an internship with Gran Torino, he did not tell him where they would be going. "Um, you still haven't told me where we were going..."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that... Anyways we will be heading north! To Sapporo to be more precise. I have a house there... Now let's get going!"

"Yes sir!"

They both went to the nearest airport and then took the plane towards the airport located in Sapporo. When they arrived, Izuku and Gran Torino went straight towards the house.

"Welcome kid, I haven't been here for years but I asked them to clean the house for our arrival. Your room is here, so install yourself and then at 13:00, you will come downstairs." He then left Izuku alone in his room.

The house was pretty big, it had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen and much more but what was the most impressive, was the size of the gym. It was huge! It must be 300 meters square easily!

When Izuku finished doing a tour of the house, he organised his room correctly. The room was pretty small, just a desk to work on, a bed and a few wardrobes. When he was finished, he went downstairs as his mentor asked him too.

"Your late..."

"Sorry sir!"

"It's fine... anyways, today we are to work on your movements. Fighting with your quirk is good but movement may even be better. We will be simulating a few often found drills that heroes are confronted by every day. Now follow me into the gym."

When Izuku arrived, he wasn't prepared that the entire gym was different that just a few hours ago. One part was with some walls and a flag on top, another one where there are some dummies and finally some sort of parkour.

"How did y-!"

"Don't ask questions! We will start by this one: as you can see here, there are high walls that are suppose to represent buildings. On top if it, there is a flag, your goal is to take it. The first two times, you will have climb however you want, but in the third time, we will have a race. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Izuku prepared to start before he was interrupted by his mentor.

"Oh and kid! I forgot to tell you but you will have your new hero suit for this drill."

"Wait you designed a suit just for me?!"

"Yes, Toshinori asked me to go see some support company and try to find one that suited you." He said before handing his hero suit to him.

_Note here: this is the same suit that he had in canon (the season 2 one where he fights Stain and All Might with.) _

"Ok, when you are ready, you may start."

_How could I get up there? There is no way I can perform a jump this high! But I can do that! He thought_

Izuku then jumped from one side of a building to the other. _Hey! This eas-_. He then crashed into the wall and fell back down until he was catched by Gran Torino.

"Kid... Your idea was good but you need to make your jumps more fluid like this!" He then jumped from wall to wall slowly to show Izuku his movements.

"Now second try..." His mentor exclaimed.

Izuku did almost exactly as his mentor told him only adjusting them to be suitable for his quirk.

_This kid sure does learn fast... Gran Torino thought._

Izuku was on his final jump when he hit the wall again.

When he was catched again by Gran Torino, he gave him his feedback. "Way better! just stay concentrated until the end! Now, it is time for the race."

They both placed themselves on opposite walls and then Gran Torino counted-down: "3,2,1 Go!"

They both blasted off but Gran Torino kicked for Izuku's head, blinding and confusing him for a second.

"Is that even allowed!" He exclaimed.

"Never said it wasn't!" Gran Torino retorted before augmenting his speed even more.

Izuku didn't want to lose! He activated 8% and tried to catch up to his mentor. After a few seconds, he was only a meter back but there was only one jump until the top of the building.

As a sign of desperation, Izuku activited 10%. He catches up to his mentor and was only inches away from the flag, until he was kicked in the face with brute force and before he knew it, the flag was gone.

"Well done kid, you almost got me there. I also see that you used above 8%, so how was it?" Gran Torino asked

"It hurt a bit but I could sustain it..." Izuku retorted.

"That good, but for now, just stay at 8%."

"Now next drill, I will be at the other side of the gym and your goal is to stop me from taking the dummies away from you. Adapt yourself correctly to the environment and you will succeed. This will only be performed once. I have four minutes to take them from you. Now get in position... 3,2,1, start!" He said before launching himself forward, he was using the furniture from the other drills to his advantage, making him move faster.

Izuku's plan was to keep Gran Torino as far as possible from the dummies and if he was to pass him, he would use 10% of his power to catch up to him.

When they met each other, Izuku posed in a defensive stance waiting for his opponents moves.

Gran Torino jumped on Izuku's shoulder to help him propulse himself to easily get to the dummies but he was stopped right in his tracks when the boy grabbed his legs in the middle of his second jump he then tossed him as far away as possible.

_He is trying to make me lose as much time as possible! I will have to adapt myself... Gran Torino thought._

Izuku waited 20 meters from his dummies for his mentors next move.

_This is good, 2 minutes remaining! I can do this! _The boy thought but then was immediately on alert when Gran Torino stood up. His mentor jumped towards him but stopped a few meters in front of him.

_Now! _Gran Torino thought_._ He jumped as high as possible way above Izuku, he then karate kicked him in the face. But Izuku was no fool, he used a move that Sensei teached him when the opponent came to close to him. He grabbed Gran Torino by the waist and kicked in the stomach with his knees. Then Gran Torino jumped above the boy once again but propulsed himself behind the boy.

Izuku saw red, if he did not do something now everything would be lost, he was already too far off to use 10% to catch him so he used a move that All Might told him to use only in emergencies.

He activated 50% on one of his fingers and screamed "Delaware Smash!" He was launched then meters in front of Gran Torino. His fingers hurt, they really did, but it wasn't broken. And to finish his mentor's last hope of victory he activated 10% and punched him as far as he could from him. When Gran Torino stood up, the timer was over. Izuku won.

"Well done kid, now final drill, we w..."

The final drill was easily won by Gran Torino as this time he went all out since he saw what Izuku was capable of.

"Great work today kid! Now, tomorrow, I am going to bring you patrol."

"Like real heroes?!" Izuku responded enthusiastically.

"Yes like real heroes. Dismissed." He retorted.

After that Izuku took a shower, ate dinner and went to bed.

He could not wait for what was going to happen tomorrow.

End of Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reading The Birth Of A Hero. As promised, I released the chapter today... Now let's read some reviews**

**Bajy: Thsnk you for the compliments**

**Guest: Like I said in previous chapters, I will make my pairing decision later on but I still am leaning towards Izuocha but you never know!**

**Darkchaser: yes, there is a chance für Toshinko but I still don't really know how I could implement it into the story.**

**Bens6757: you are right while writing the first two chapters, my plan was just to do my own take on Stronger!deku but when I reached chapter 3, I completely changed plans because I wanted to do something different. I am planning to add as much things as I can while still having the important canon parts. As for grammar, I am planning on doing an overhaul on that in the next few days! Thank you for leaving an honest review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Birth Of A Hero:

Chapter 8: Annihilation

The next day, when he woke up, Izuku quickly prepared himself for his first ever patrol. He put on his new hero costume as Gran Torino told him yesterday night. After eating breakfast, Izuku waited for his mentor's arrival.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku exclaimed when seeing his mentor. He also already was in his hero costume.

"Hello kid, I see that you are ready. We are going to take the bus to go the the middle of town. Now, I will tell you 2 rules that you imperatively have to follow. 1: Never fight without my authorisation, 2: Never get out of my sight. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Izuku responded eyeing his mentor.

"Good, now let's get going." He said before heading towards the bus stop. When they arrived, two heroes were waiting for them.

One of them had a flames bouncing of off him. He looked a bit like Endeavour. Izuku didn't recognise him but he could get an idea of what his quirk was, he could guess that it was some sort of fire manipulation. It was the other one that raised his attention. It was the stone hero Stone Assault! He is 25 years old and is 16th in the hero ranks! The only reason why he isn't higher is he still is really young! His quirk let's him manipulate stone! He can create stone from everywhere in his body and the weight does not affect him but it does to others! He uses it for armour to protect himself, long range attacks by creating huge rocks and tossing them, close range attacks by either smashing people with the huge pieces of stone or by using his super sharp stone fingers he created himself! He was a Shiketsu student and when he graduated, he created his agency is in Tokyo! He sometimes come to Mustafu for hero work but that's not very often...

"Hello, Gran Torino and hello to you..." Stone Assault started.

"Midoriya Izuku! Pleased to meet you" He said before bowing to the hero. "Pleased to meet you too Midoriya!"

"Could you please sign this?"

"Of course! Gran Torino I didn't know your student was such a fanboy." He teased before signing the notebook. "Anyways, I have work to do. I will leave you to my colleague, Firecracker!" He said before leaving.

"Hello to both of you! Gran Torino! It's been a while! We should catch up sometime this week! And you are Midoriya right? Pleased to meet you! As Stone Assault said, my hero name is Firecracker. My quirk let's me manipulate and create fire! Not as strong as Endeavour's but it still does the job! I am looking forward to work with both of you! Today, I will be your guide, helper whatever you want to call it." Firecracker exclaimed.

"It indeed has been a long time... now! Where are we going?" Gran Torino asked.

"We will be going just outside of the city! One of the most villain common places in the city! But most of them are thugs so we will be able to handle it! Now let's get going!" Firecracker exclaimed eyeing the two they then proceeded to walk towards the indicated area.

When they arrived, Firecracker established a few rules. The exact same as Gran Torino's. They then proceeded to start they're patrol.

"Hey Firecracker, how much time will this patrol last?"

"For this one? We will be trying to make it last 3-4 hours. It's the basic amount a hero should patrol everyday but heroes like Endeavour go towards the 7 to 8 hours a day." Firecracker said while walking.

"Interesting...Sir, where did you graduate from?" Izuku asked.

"I graduated from S.H.S or Sapporo Hero School for short. The school is the 5th best hero school in Japan and the best in the North! I was 13th of my class. One of my classmates is the jet hero: Jet Gun!"

"Wow! Really?" Izuku exclaimed full of excitement.

"Yes! He really was my classmate! I would even call him a friend!" He responded as excitedly as the boy.

At the same moment, while Izuku and Firecracker continued to talk, Gran Torino was suspicious of something. He could hear some quiet footsteps approaching them. He then started to prepare himself.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here! Three heroes! This is a lucky catch!" Someone said.

The three heroes turned around to see 5 men in masks approaching them.

"Oh no! They are part of the group of Annihilation! One of the best and well hidden villain groups in Japan! It seems that Annihilation himself isn't here but this still is bad! They are composed from C to S ranked villains! They are the reason why Stone Assault is here in Sapporo!" Firecracker whispered to the two not loud enough for the others to here.

"Now let's begin the party! Shall we!" The villain said before screaming some words that none of the three could understand.

Two others villains came from behind, the two heroes didn't see it coming but Izuku did. While the two villains launched at them, Izuku activated 8% and used his long ranged attack on the two.

"Delaware Smash!" The attack made the villains fly but didn't do a lot of damage to them.

"Didn't we say no using quirks without our authorisation! Anyways you can use it now! Me and Gran Torino are going for the guys in front! You take care of the villains in the back!" Firecracker said before activating his quirk.

Gran Torino quickly jumped to kick one of them in the face, successfully blinding him but he did not expect to see bullets coming out of a villains hand! He dodged all of them before launching onto him and kicking him multiple times across every part of his body. He was then interrupted by the one he kicked seconds earlier. He was then almost slashed by a sword. He seemed to be greatly skilled with it. This would be an interesting fight.

Firecracker also was having a hard time handling the villains. One of them had this speed quirk so he couldn't touch him with his flames. He would occasionally hit him but it didn't do anything. The other one had some sort of electricity quirk. He would point his fingers and blast a certain amount of electricity. Firecracker now understood their plan. The speed quirk guy was to keep them distracted while the electric guy would blast electricity to weaken him and if he were to approach him, the speed guy would attack. It was a good plan but it was flawed. He waited for the speed villain to give him an opening and when he did, he launched his strongest flames against him. "**BURN!**" He screamed and he heard a huge scream by the speed villain.

Meanwhile Izuku was now out of sight of the two heroes. "_This must have been a part of their plan, taking me away from the tw-_ " He thought before being interrupted by a scream. When he arrived, he saw the two villains taking a woman hostage. '_This must be part of their plan! If I catch her fast enough, I can run away!" _He thought.

Having no time to waste to save the woman, Izuku used 8% of his power to catch her. He then punched the villain holding her hostage and then saved her with both of his hands. He then saw one of the villains creating a laser beam. When it launched he used 10% to dodge it and ran away with the woman. If the villains were still to follow him, he would have a surprise planned for them.

Gran Torino was doing fine,the bullet villain was unconscious so he wouldn't need to fight him anymore, all he needed was to finish him and he could help the other two. Trying to finish this as quickly as possible, Gran Torino jumped above the sword quirk guy.

"You will remember this name for the rest of your life! The Sword Slasher will bring you down!" The sword villain exclaimed before intercepting Gran Torino's attack.

It was now Sword Slasher's time to go on the offensive, he attacked the elderly hero form all sides, it was a miracle that he could dodge all of the precise hits the villain attacked him with. But this offensive would be his downfall, as another hit failed and an opening was created, Gran Torino jumped and kicked him everywhere he could.

After burning the speed quirk guy almost to death, Firecracker prepared for the final blow against the electricity quirk villain. Trying to stop him with all his power, he used all of his electricity on the hero. But it was not enough as he heard him scream a second time. "**BURN**" He was then felt huge amounts of pain. It wasn't enough to kill him but it made him unconscious.

"No one treats my friends like this." The last villain said, the one that had been forgotten by the heroes. He then created a gun made out of metal and shot the hero three times.

Gran Torino saw red. After finishing with Sword Slasher, he attacked the villain with full force. He retorted by creating a sword made out of metal. _"His quirk is to create metal objects! This is going to be hard" _The elderly hero thought, before launching himself into the flame of battle.

Izuku was hiding behind an abandoned building. He was waiting for the two villains to show up. He still had the woman in his hands but couldn't take her to safety just yet. He had to deal with them. They showed up a few seconds after. One was unconscious and the other was carrying him. This would be easy.

When they got close enough, Izuku got out of his hiding place and used 10% to punch to villain, leaving him unconscious. When he was done, he started to run with the woman to the closest hospital. In the middle of his course, she woke up. "Hey, thanks for saving me, what's your name?" She asked. When Izuku looked at her, she seemed approximately the same age as him.

"My name? You can call me Deku."

When Gran Torino launched towards the villain once again, he was met by a gunshot. It was the bullet quirk villain who he knocked unconscious earlier! The elderly hero had no choice but to play defensive, he knew that Firecracker, if he was still alive, wouldn't last long. He kept dodging hits and bullets. His goal for the moment was to keep them away from him and Firecracker.

After repetitively dodging sword attacks and bullet shoots for a few minutes, he was terrified when he saw Sword Slasher getting up and ready to fight.

Gran Torino experienced plenty of misfortunes in his life but this, this had to be one of the worst fights he ever took part in. With one hero almost dead, a student running wild who may also be dead and villains who keep coming back from unconsciousness. This was horrible. Time was running out, he had to get away with Firecracker but he was surrounded and he needed to find an opening.

After a few minutes of absolute failure, Gran Torino was tired, he couldn't last more than one minute. After repetitively dodging hundreds of attacks, he couldn't take it anymore. After dodging one last shot, he was then about to be slashed by Sword Slasher. _"This is the end._" He thought. The sword was only centimetres away from his throat when he heard a familiar voice.

"One For All! 10%! Detroit Smash!" It was Izuku who came in with Stone Assault. Knocking Sword Slasher unconscious for good he then attacked the bullet quirk villain.

Stone Assault was mad, almost killing one of his best friends was too much. He attacked the leader of the attack. He lasted 15 seconds against the hero who had a quirk to counter his. After Izuku finished off the last villain, the battle was won. At this exact moment, Gran Torino fell unconscious.

Timeskip: 4 hours

Gran Torino woke up in a hospital bed. He only had a few injuries but still bad enough to be bought to the hospital.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Kid, did we win?" Gran Torino asked eyeing his student.

"Yes, yes we did." Izuku responded.

Then the police and Stone Assault came into the room.

"Gran Torino, Izuku Midoriya, thank you for saving not only a hero but a young woman's life. If it wasn't for you Gran Torino, Firecracker would be dead. And if it wasn't for you Midoriya, Gran Torino, Firecracker and the young girl would be dead right now." Stone Assault exclaimed before bowing to both of them.

"While you don't have your licence and you may have acted recklessly, you were authorised to use your quirk by two heroes and you saved the day so you will have no sanctions." The hero finished

"Oh and that girl I saved, what was her name, is she okay?" Izuku asked worriedly eyeing the hero.

"Her name? Uraraka Ochako. She was on a vacation with her parents until she fought against the two you won against, she almost won but in the end they overpowered her and yes, she is okay."

"That's a relief, and what about Firecracker? Is he okay!" Izuku asked once more worriedly.

"He is but, I don't think he can continue hero work. It is not official but we will see. Any other questions?"

"No, could you please leave, I want to talk to my student alone." Gran Torino asked to the hero.

"Of course" They then proceeded to leave.

"Kid, I wanted to thank you personally. You saved my life out there and I hope I can repay you someday." Gran Torino started, if it weren't for Sensei's teachings, Izuku would be crying like crazy right now. "As for the internship. I will cancel tomorrow's patrol. You can do whatever you want. As for the final day, I still don't know. You can go now, here is some money and get a taxi. I will be staying here a bit longer." Gran Torino exclaimed looking at Izuku straight in the eye.

"Yes Sir!" Izuku responded before leaving.

Gran Torino then proceeded to call his former student, All Might.

"Toshinori, I need to tell you what happened today."

"I saw that on the news! Is he okay?" Toshinori asked on phone worryingly.

"Yes, he is getting more and more famous. Which isn't a good thing. More and more villains will target him. But I mean he is truly your successor. He may be reckless but he is just like you. He saved my life today... I will keep repeating you this Toshinori, you made the right choice." Gran Torino responded.

"Do you want me to come and help you?" All Might asked.

"Yes but first go see his mother and tell her he is alright."

"But I never met her before! Should I tell her about One For All?" All Might asked eagerly waiting for a response.

"This secret is yours, not mine, you can tell her if you think it is right."

"I don't even know anymore... anyways I will be there tomorrow. Take care." All Might said still worrying for his mentor and student.

"Good, I'll see you there." Gran Torino finished.

"See you there..." All Might then turned his phone off. Getting ready to depart for the Midoriya appartement.

Meanwhile, Base Alpha, Location: unknown.

A man was watching the news very attentively.

"This surely is interesting... he defeated 4 of my men singlehandedly and he only is 14! This kid sure has some power, he could become dangerous... I will have to keep my eye on him, he may interfere in my plans..." He then paused before starting again.

"As All Might, the symbol of peace, and All for One, lord of darkness, time is coming to an end, the stage will have to be set for the future... "

"Wherever you are successor's of One for All and All For One, I will destroy you. No matter who you are nor where you are! Only to leave one! Me! **Annihilation!**" The man, who was standing there is the only man on Earth, a part from All Might, who has singlehandedly defeated All for One...

End of Chapter 8.

**Thank you so much for reading The Birth Of A Hero. This last part is the first element in which I will base my story on. I really wanted to have a 3 way battle for power over Japan. I will maybe add more in the future. This chapter was in the same time the hardest and the most fun chapter i've written yet! I also spent a lot of time thinking of every villain's and hero quirk, name's so that is why it took a pretty long time to make. I will probably come back and correct some mistakes in this chapter but right now I have to go to bed. I have been writing this for a few hours now. This also is by far my longest chapter. I still don't know when the next chapter will come out but it wont be as long as this one.**

**I really love Stone Assault's quirk so don't be surprised if he makes an other appearance in my story.**

**Now onto the reviews:**

**Bajy: thank you once again for complimenting this story and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 9: Recovery

After a long day, Inko decided to relax on her couch and watch the news. _Life without Izuku sure is boring... _She thought. At the moment she turned the TV on, she did not expect seeing the face of her son. After watching the entirety of the news dedicated to Izuku, she called him, but he didn't respond!. She also tried calling the hero that was supposed to train him, but he didn't respond either, she was panicking until she heard the doorbell ring. She then headed towards the door and when she opened, was faced with a skinny blond man who looked like being in his mid forties.

"Greetings, Mrs Midoriya, My name is Yagi Toshinori. I am All Might's secretary." The man started.

_What! Why is All Might's secretary here? Maybe he has something to tell about Izuku... _She thought

"Ah, this is about Izuku isn't it?" She asked while inspecting the man.

"Yes, may I come in?" He asked.

"Of course!" She then directed him to the dining room.

"Do you want some tea?" Inko questioned him.

"No thank you." He responded politely before sitting on one of the chairs.

"Miss, I wanted to talk to you about your son, I will tell you what has happened in the last few months while sparring some details as I have been told that your son did not tell you the entire truth. A few months ago, All Might met him while saving him form the sludge villain. He decided to have me train him to get into U.A since he found him worthy. A few weeks later Izuku manifested his quirk but he could only control a small amount of it. To help him reach new heights, I made him follow an intensive training program that he told you about. He followed it perfectly, even overworking it a lot. As All Might interest in him grew, he decided to send him on an internship to one of his old friends, Gran Torino, a retired hero who was really good in his prime. The rest you have seen it in the news. He saved 2 heroes and a young woman! And I wouldn't want to imagine what would have happened if he did not stop them! Miss! Please let me continue training Izuku! I will dedicate myself entirely to him!

I know you may be upset but I will do everything in my power to make him become a great hero!" Toshinori exclaimed before kneeling himself to Inko.

Emotions were overflowing Inko, it took a lot of willpower from her not to cry, but it seems that she had seen this man somewhere but she couldn't put it together.

"I-I never had any remorse towards you, I will be more than happy that you continue training to help him achieve his dreams." Inko said.

"Thank you Miss! All Might will be very pleased!" Toshinori exclaimed before starting to leave.

At this moment every piece of the puzzle was unified, _All Might!_ the question Inko was asking herself since his arrival has been answered.

"Wait! You, you are All Might aren't you?" Inko is exclaimed almost screaming.

Toshinori stopped right there waiting for Inko to continue.

"While raising Izuku, I was forced to watch thousands of videos of you and read thousands of articles about you. One of them took my attention. It was one who asked why people would never see you in public, there were many theory's but all of them were proven wrong. You look so much like him, you are like a deflated version of him! So please tell me! Are you the one that my most precious thing in the world has loved and admired more than anything else?!" Inko asked, emotions pouring through her.

Toshinori turned around to look straight into Inko's eyes.

"You are right, I am All Might." He then showed his injuries. "Six years ago, I fought against a villain who destroyed the entirety of my digestive system and a part of my respiratory system. I can only use my quirk for 3 hours a day now..." He changed into All Might for a few seconds before deflating back. "I am sorry for lying to you, I thought it would be better like that, but I was wrong... your son already knows so no need to tell him." Toshinori confessed.

Inko was overwhelmed, it was too much information to process, but she still had one last question to ask him.

"And Izuku's quirk? What it you too? Who made it manifest?!" Inko asked not sure what to believe in anymore.

"You can say that..." Toshinori mumbled.

"I want the truth!" Inko exclaimed almost screaming.

"The truth? Very well... I gave him my quirk..." Toshinori replied.

The world around Inko stopped moving, she was expecting anything but that.

"Impossible! No one can give a quirk to someone else!" Inko exclaimed knowing fully well that he was telling the truth.

"My quirk, is the ability to stockpile power and pass it on, it's name is one for all. Since I told you this, I will ask you to keep this a secret, if it were to go out to the public, it would be devastating. As for Izuku, know that he will become the next symbol peace, I will make sure of that." Toshinori replied to Inko.

"T-thank you, for making his dream come true, he has been so much happier lately. Just take care of him." Inko retorted.

"Of course, Mrs Midoriya. Final thing, this is more of a request for his own good, I would like him to be homeschooled, I have been told that he does not have a good relationship with his classmates, mostly that Bakugo kid. I think it would be better for him to be homeschooled until U.A. He already have excellent grades and I think this would be no problem." Toshinori exclaimed before turning back to Inko.

"I also think this is a good solution. I will handle the rest, before you go, when you see Izuku, tell him to call me!"

"Of course, Miss! Goodbye." Toshinori said before leaving the Midoriya's apartment.

Toshinori then took the train to meet with Gran Torino. When he arrived, he went straight to the hospital to talk with him about the recent events and how the end of the internship will be.

After being released from the hospital, they went straight back to Gran Torino's house to meet with Izuku.

When they arrived, they saw Izuku in the gym training while having his hero costume on.

"You told her..." Izuku started.

"Ah so you talked to your mother, yes I told her since she forced it out of me, she also told you about the homeschooling?"

"Yes she did..." Izuku retorted.

"Are you okay, kid?" Gran Torino asked.

"I am fine, thank you, just tired..."

"It sure is late, before you go to bed, The of the week will mostly be indoor training with me and All Might. Now you may go." Gran Torino remarked.

"Yes, sir." Izuku retorted blantly before heading towards his room.

The rest of the week was mostly training to his agility, combat style and mastering 10% of One For All.

When they returned to Mustafu, Izuku went to see his mother immediately and after embracing her, he told her everything that had happened this week without sparring the details.

League of Villains HQ:

"He is on the move once again, I will have to play my cards carefully, the league of villains must grow if it is to survive... looks like Tomura's training will have to increase, I already have a few ideas in the back of my head... Annihilation... this time I will not lose." All for One, lord of darkness declared.

End of Chapter 9.

**This was a really painful chapter to write and I really needed to force myself to wright the beginning but the ending was better. I am sorry for taking one week for writing this chapter now onto the reviews**

**Bajy: Thank you once again for supporting the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 10: Recommendation

Timeskip: 3 months

These last 3 months were the best months in Izuku's life, he no longer went to school so he didn't see Bakugo nor any of the bullies, he's spent a lot of time with Toshinori and Gran Torino so he is getting better with one for all. He's just mastered 10%! People start recognising him more and more when he is in the bus or in the streets since he is that kid who saved the lives of two pro heroes without even having a licence.

Toshinori also visits Inko very often since she helps him with his injuries, he also comes because of her delicious food...

As the U.A entrance exam is coming closer, Izuku's training intensifies. He is much stronger compared to when he first met All Might. He now has a body that every man would kill to have...

At the moment, he is working on implementing every martial arts moves to his fighting style with to his private lessons with Sensei

Today was martial arts day, Izuku packed his stuff and went directly to the dojo where he met Kendo and Ojiro, when they arrived Sensei was already waiting for them in the combat section.

"Hello, Sensei!" The three exclaimed before bowing.

"Hello to the three of you, today will be a special lesson, as you know the U.A entrance exam is approaching and from what I know, the three of you want to get in the hero course. You will fight each other, no rules! You may use your quirks! The last one standing, will get my recommendation to enter U.A! Use all that you have learnt in the last years! That is my only advice." Sensei said.

The three teenagers were dumbfounded, they expected anything but that. They had no clue that he had a U.A recommendation.

"B-but since when do you have a U.A recommendation?!" Kendo asked.

"I was a U.A student... When I graduated and decided to become a martial arts teacher, Nezu gave me a gift since I always was very strict, he gave me one recommendation to give to whoever I wanted but only one! Which is why I only accept those who I find worthy. Today will be the day you prove yourselves! Get ready!" Sensei confessed.

This was something new to Izuku and Ojiro, they did not know that Sensei was a U.A student, Kendo already knew since she already asked him in the past.

The three of them got ready to fight, going to opposing sides of the arena.

_I can't lose! I will win! First I will have to think of tactics! Ojiro can only fight close range and is very good there, Kendo can do both do it will be a real problem! Come on! Think! _Izuku thought.

"Match starts in 3,2,1! Go!" Sensei yelled.

Izuku activated 5% of One For All but decided to stay on the defensive, waiting for what Kendo and Ojiro would do.

Kendo activated her quirk (her quirk is to make her hands way bigger than normal human size) and leaped towards Ojiro and tried to grab with her huge hands, he dodged it and tried to use this as an opportunity to attack her with his tail but it was grabbed by Kendo and he tossed him away.

Izuku after seeing what had happened attacked Kendo with 5%. He leaped above her and punched her in the face. Having no time to waste Izuku while falling back down he prepared a karate kick but Kendo dodged it. Ojiro then recovered his senses rejoined the battle.

"These three do have my attention, the green haired boy sure is strong but the other two shouldn't be underestimated, they have fantastic technique and may be some of the strongest students we will have this year!" A familiar voice remarked.

"Indeed, Principal Nezu, I have thought them almost everything I know. I have no doubt that they will make it into U.A." Sensei replied.

They were both watching from above, the three were unaware that they were being watched by the principal of U.A...

Izuku then charged onto Kendo at 8% and knocked her backwards before clashing with Ojiro a few hits and then sending him flying...

"Well you sure are now way better with a q-." Ojiro started before getting kicked and punched multiple times across his body.

As the pain got worse and worse and Izuku was about to win, Ojiro remembered his childhood.

_Flashback:_

_Mashirao Ojiro, born in the 28 of may in Tokyo to two coworkers who loved martial arts over everything. The moment Ojiro turned 5, his quirk manifested. It was a mix between his mother and father's quirks. His father had a weak tail as a quirk while his mother had a strength quirk._

_He spent a pretty lonely childhood, his parents spent a lot of time at work so he barely saw them, he did have a few friends but they weren't enough to composite the empty void that his parents left. When he was six, Ojiro and his parents moved to Mustafu to get a better job._

_On his seventh anniversary, Ojiro received a gift from his parents that would change his life forever. He received martial arts classes. His father was a good friend of Sensei and got him to train his son. _

_"Hello young one, I am your new teacher, you will now call me Sensei."_

_Sensei getting into Ojiro's life was the best thing that had happened to him. He gave him a sense of honour and discipline superior to most people. He also is the reason Ojiro wants to become a hero._

_"Sensei, do you think I could become a hero?"_

_"Well, from what I've seen of you, you would make a fantastic hero if you work hard but don't let what I am saying influence your choice. Your future is yours to create."_

Flashback end.

_"I can't disappoint him! He made my life so much better! He spent so much of his time training me! I cannot lose!" _Ojiro thought.

After regaining his balance, Ojiro launched himself forward with his tail tried to punch Izuku but missed. He then saw Kendo preparing to attack him so he proceeded to go on the offensive. He dodged her attack and then proceeded to hit her as hard as possible in the face. He then karate chop her and then tossed her to the furthest wall.

_"If I defeat Izuku now, I win! Kendo also is almost K.O. The problem is that with his newly gained quirk, he now is a powerhouse! This will be hard!" _Ojiro thought.

Ojiro decided to stay on the defensive to wait for an opening. He then saw Izuku jumping on the top of the arena and then used it to launch himself way faster than before. He was then punched with such force that he was propelled against the wall.

_"He can modify the amount of his quirk he is using! I can't even tell if he is giving his all or if he is playing with us! Wait, that isn't something Izuku would do! He is probably saving his energy for later!" _Ojiro thought.

He dodged one of Izuku's punches he then launched himself towards him to beat him once and for all. He put all of his strength in his tail. He was about to perform the most deadly martial arts move Sensei teached him. When he saw Izuku's eyes, he saw fear, he knew what he was about to do and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was only centimetres away from him that he was grabbed by a huge hand.

_"Oh no! Kendo! This is bad! This is real bad!" Ojiro thought._

Kendo kept taking him and hitting him against the wall with full force, no mercy was given. After a few seconds, he saw a streak of green and he was not hitting the wall anymore. He then fell on the ground unconscious.

"Kendo that was dangerous! You could have gotten him killed!" Izuku screamed having Ojiro's unconscious body in his arms.

"Hehe, You think you can save him? Hero!" Kendo retorted.

"Sensei! What is the meaning of this!" Izuku yelled.

"Don't worry Izuku! This is all part of the drill! Kendo plays the villain and you play the hero!"

"Oh I see! Well then villain! I will defeat you!" Izuku replied before launching himself towards Kendo.

Kendo hit Izuku hard in the stomach with her huge arms, she then tossed him against the wall and then towards the roof.

Izuku was in pain, he knew this wouldn't be an easy battle but at the moment, he was getting destroyed. He tried to regain balance but was then immediately grabbed again and tossed him away once again. Izuku couldn't stand up anymore he was expecting for another hit but then saw her approaching Ojiro to finish him something in Izuku snapped.

A sudden boost of energy emerged in Izuku and he got back up. He then launched himself towards Kendo at 12% and kicked as hard as he could in the face he then took her legs and tossed her against the wall he then launched himself one last time towards her and yelled "Detroit Smash!"

Kendo then fell on the ground unconscious. Izuku was panting heavily, he could was in pain by the fact he used one for all above it's limit he then got himself back up and then started to walk towards Ojiro.

"Well done Izuku! You won this fight against your two classmates. Don't worry about them, Recovery Girl is here. Since you won, I wanted you to meet a certain someone." Sensei exclaimed.

A figure appeared next to Sensei and it was none other than the principal of U.A himself, Principal Nezu.

"Good evening, Izuku Midoriya, as principal of U.A, I am here to take your answer, will you take the recommendation to U.A?"

End of Chapter 10.

**Thank you for reading the Birth Of A Hero! As you may have realised, U.A is coming so I will ask you two questions that you can answer in the reviews.**

**First: Should Izuku take the recommendation? If not it will be given to Kendo.**

**Second: what pairing for Izuku would you like for the story? I am currently hesitating between Izuku X Ochako and Izuku X Fem Todoroki. If you have any other suggestions, you may also put them in the reviews and I will consider them.**

**Now onto reviews:**

**Bajy: Thank you once more for leaving a review**

**Kakerot Bardockson: Well it is true that he will maybe be treated differently but not to the point of making him an outacast, anyways thank you for leaving a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

The Birth Of A Hero

Chapter 11: Aftermath

"Good evening, Izuku Midoriya, as principal of U.A, I am here to take your answer, will you take the recommendation to U.A?"

Izuku hesitated this was his chance to go to U.A! He still wanted to prove himself but the advantage that bought taking it was to big to refuse not only that but he deserved it! Right?

"I will take it Sir! Izuku responded enthusiastically.

"Excellent, The next time we will se each other will be in the recommendation exam, all information on the exam is written on this piece of paper. Now I will see the other students to announce them directly of the news." Nezu retorted before heading towards the infirmary where Recovery Girl was in.

"Izuku, I must say that I am very impressed and proud with your performance today... I made the right choice when I decided to train you. Stay strong! I will be there if you need me." Sensei said.

"Thank you, for everything..." Izuku was on the verge of crying, this man gave his all to help him reach his dream and today, he took another step closer thanks to him.

He then saw someone sent him a message

**Toshinori: **Congratulations on your recommendation! I can't see you right now since I am on a mission but I will see you as soon as I can!

**Izuku:** Thank you! Will be looking forward to it!

He then put his phone back into his pocket.

Meanwhile League of Villains HQ:

Shimura Tenko otherwise known as Tomura Shigaraki Never was a patient man but when it came to wait for his master, he could handle it, he was waiting in front of a dark TV with Kurogiri right next to him.

"Shigaraki Tomura, today will be an important day for the League Of Villains, I have performed massive recruiting all around the country, I hope you will be satisfied with the ressources I will procure you. In return, I only ask you one thing, you will come directly to me unaccompanied to perform a mission. Is that clear?" All For One said through the television.

"Yes, Master, anything for you!" Shigaraki replied.

"Good. I am looking forward to seeing you again." All For One retorted before the Tv switched off.

"Well Tomura, I think you should start packing, I will stay here while you are gone." Kurogiri said, eyeing Shigaraki before watching him leave.

_"I wonder what he is going to make him do..."_ Kurogiri thought.

Timeskip: 2 months

"You're too slow!" All Might yelled before punching Izuku against a wall. "Anyways, that is enough for today! Good work! Remember in 2 days, you will have to pass your recommendation exam!"

"Yes Sir!" Izuku retorted before leaving.

These last two months, Izuku took his speed and movements to another level, he was a completely different opponent that he was before. His moves are more calculated, more refined, more precise and faster in general.

Although he was confident he would pass the exam, he couldn't get rid of the fact that the other participants were chosen for a reason. From what he read on the internet, it is rumoured that they do some kind of race.

_"Maybe that's why All Might insisted so much on getting better with my movements!" _Izuku thought before clearing the thought.

He headed towards his house eager to finally take a shower after a long day.

Meanwhile Annihilation HQ:

"Sir! A group of heroes have intercepted one of our squadrons! They are holding them off for now but they are outnumbered! They are close by and we could send them support!" A man reported to his leader.

"Well, I will go." Annihilation said.

"Sir! Are you sure?!" The man retorted.

"Is there a problem wanting to save my comrades and besides... It's been a while since I have last fought a hero..." Annihilation retorted before leaving.

Midoriya household:

_"Breaking News, 4 heroes murdered brutally from what it seems to be by an unknown criminal group. According to a witness, the heroes were fighting villains until one man showed up and killed everyone. We will keep you checked if new information were to be revealed._" A news reporter said.

Izuku looked at the TV completely dumbfounded, he then turned it off being terrified.

_"One man could kill 4 heroes just like that?! How have I never heard of him before?! Calm down Izuku, the heroes will take care of this. Not only that but you have more other things to do right now." _Izuku thought before getting up.

The next day went really fast and it was the day of the exam, after packing his hero costume, Izuku started walking towards U.A...

End of Chapter 11.

**Thank you for reading the Birth Of A Hero. I know this is a really short chapter but I really wanted to get it out as a bit of a filler, I also wanted to give you guys information about the Villains. Another reason is that the pairing poll was tied so I will make another poll right here ... Final reason is that I am in exam week and I am writing this while I should be supposed to be revising**? **I will come back to this chapter later to modify the mistakes **

**As for the polls.**

**Since the paring poll was tied, should I make this a love triangle between Izuku, Ochako and (but I will have to still chose one later on but I will have more time to think about it and to satisfy you and me for now.)**

**If no to the love triangle and you want IzuOcha, should Todoroki still be a girl?**

**That's all, I will read all of the review in the next chapter.**


End file.
